


Ignored

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, free form, thought poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Ignored

You draw things to amuse yourself,  
Because nothing else does.  
You climb a tree to get away,  
Because it's the only place that's quiet.  
You love a person that isn't real,  
Because you've had no luck.  
You're ignored but not let be,  
And you're tired of it.  
  
They know you but they don't see,  
Because you have to hide it.  
You are tired of faking smiles,  
Becuase they always think it's real.  
You let thoughts cloud your voice,  
Because otherwise you're overwhelmed.  
You're ignored but not let be,  
And you can't run from it.


End file.
